fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reese Ramirez
Reese Ramirez is the Red Myth Ranger in the fanfictional series Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers. Biography Reese is a 16-year-old boy who was recuited by Theodore to be the leader of the Myth Rangers. As the Red Myth Ranger, Reese possesses the power of the Red Dragon, coming from his Red Myth Gem. In the beginning of the series, Reese is a bit of a hothead when it comes to being the leader. He often sees his fellow ranger Baron as a "threat", due to the fact that he's more stronger & smarter than everyone; Reese fears that Baron will one day overrule him as the leader, but Baron knows that it's probably becuase of jealousy. Despite his loudmouth personality & hotshot attitude, Reese is always willing to lead the Myth Rangers in battle against Lord Geric. Later on in the series, Reese's duties as a Myth Rangers helps him to humble himself, changing his personality into a more stronger & more dedicated leader. Ranger Powers Red Myth Ranger As the Red Myth Ranger, Reese possesses the power of the Red Dragon, coming from his Red Myth Gem. Arsenal *Myth Morpher **Red Myth Gem *Myth Blaster **Myth Blade **Myth Dagger *Myth Javelin **Naginata **Dragon Sabers *Dragon Wheel *Red Stallion Cycle Zords *Red Dragon Thunderzord **Red Dragon Warrior Mode *White Tigerzord Red Titan Ranger Reese received his Titan powers from the Earth Titan Ignis. As the Red Titan Ranger, he has power over fire. Arsenal *Titan Brace Kamen Rider Wizard (Gung Ho)' (After The Green Candle)'Reese briefly assumes this form in Myth Rangers: Lost in Tokyo, playing an electric guitar. NOTE: The Red Myth Ranger & Kamen Rider Wizard are similar as they both have dragon motifs. Also, Kamen Rider Wizard has fire power, which the Red Myth Ranger gains when he assumes his Titan Mode. Gold Ranger Reese received from Trey of Triforia the ability to become the legendary Gold''' Ranger'. As the Gold Ranger, he has power over the Tigerzord. Although, he later regained his Red Ranger powers later in the series, Reese still has access to the Tigerzord, which he can summon through the Tiger Power Coin. '''Arsenal' *Zeonizers *Golden Power Staff Zords *White Tigerzord NOTE: If many Power Rangers/Super Sentai fans may know, the Gold Ranger was originally named "KingRanger" from Choriki Sentai Ohranger. Green Master Ranger In the second movie, Reese transforms into the Green Master Ranger, & he holds the spirit of the Elephant. Ginetsu Ginetsu is a character in the MMORPG High Shoguns. Reese wears the costume in the episode The Mythic Fan War. NOTE: This character is a counterpart of "Hakamenrou" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. NOTE 2: His name means "Silver Warrior" in Japanese. See also *Yamato Tribe Prince Geki, Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuranger. *Ryou, Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger. *Riki, Super Sentai counterpart in Ohranger. *Tsuyoshi Kaijo - The first Sentai Red. *Goro Sakurai - The first Sentai Red to lead a team, then a non-leader. *Ippei Akagi - The first Sentai Red to be a martial arts warrior, teacher, and a man who as duties like Reese. *David Rogers - The ranger who replaced him as the Red Myth Ranger. *Trey of Triforia - The ranger who transfered his powers onto him. Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Power Rangers Category:Red Rangers Category:Rangers Category:Sixth Rangers Category:Males